The End Of Me
by SeventhFriday
Summary: Kissing her that night have been the best night of Draco Malfoy's life. But what will happen if he sees her again? ONE-SHOT DRAMIONE.


The End of Me

I still can't sleep after what happened at Diagon Alley. I kissed her. Hermione Granger. I know that it's all wrong, but it feels so right. Right to the point that I cannot stop. I sleep every night just to dream of that day, the feel of her hands on my hair, my hands on hers, and her lips responding on mine...

I woke up with the light coming to my room, and with that irritating voice, which was from Pansy.

"Good morning, my sweet Draco", she said while kissing my forehead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room, Pansy?", I growled.

"Oooh, my little Draco, don't fret, I'm just here to visit you", she crooned. It's so irritating.

"I don't want and need you here, GET OUT!", I spat.

"Why are you so angry? I said sorry for what I did!", she answered.

"Honestly, Pansy, I don't care. Now get out!"

"You are such an arse, Draco Malfoy!", she spat back. I really don't care. Ugh. My whole day was ruined. I need to get out of this house. Right now. I decided to go to Diagon Alley. But I can't go alone, I thought. What if Granger was there? So I decided to owl Astoria Greengrass. I know that she wouldn't mind. I wrote a letter and waited for her answer.

I saw my eagle owl, Sancus, sitting on my desk. He held out his leg and I untied the parchment. Then he flew to his cage. I read Astoria's response. As expected, she didn't decline. Because I was already dressed, I just got out the door and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Hi, Draco!", Astoria said timidly. I slightly smiled. Astoria is a slightly small pretty girl, with black, flat hair. A big difference to Granger's hair, I thought. I mentally cringed. Why am I thinking of her? I got back to reality and asked Astoria.

"Where do you want to go first?", I asked like a perfect gentleman. I smiled at the thought. When did I become a gentleman?

"Uhm, at the clothes' store, if you don't mind?", she asked me nervously.

"No, I don't mind", I smiled.

"Thanks."

We got to the clothes shop, and in less than a minute, she was preoccupied by the clothes that surrounded us. Which gave me the silence that gave me the freedom to think about things. Specifically about her. It was there that I saw them. Potter, the Weasel, Weaselette, and most importantly, Granger. And she was staring at me. I stared at her hardly, then I saw Weasel holding her in the arm. Then I felt a pang of jealousy that I am not aware of until now. The Weasel said something, so she looked away. I looked away, too, to find Astoria. When I found her, I almost dragged her from the store to the restaurant where they had gone.

I can feel my heart beat faster as soon as I saw her. She's sitting in front of me so I could see her very clearly. Her beautiful brown eyes, bushy hair, and her pink, soft lips. I will give everything I have to taste those lips again. And I hate it. I just realized that she stood up, I know where she will go. So I got to the door before her. I didn't say anything to Astoria. Then I saw her walk out of the restaurant.

"Nice to see you again, Granger", I said sweetly.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"You." I walked towards her, then pinned her to a wall. She was so irresistible. Then I leaned onto her, but she pushed me away. I just simply put my arm back. Then she did something unexpected. She punched me hard in the face. That punch not only shattered my face, but also my heart. She finally spoke.

"Draco Malfoy, I loathe you. You called me Mudblood, you tried to sell us to Voldemort, and we will never have a chance. And I hope I'll never see you again."

I stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Goodbye, Malfoy." I just stared as she walked away. Many scenes played out in my head, forcing her, almost begging her to stay. But I just stood there. I am Draco Malfoy. It's her loss, not mine. But my reslove faltered.

"NOOOOO!", I screamed. I put my face on my hands. I suddenly realized that I was crying, I didn't bother to put wipe them away, for hot, fresh tears would just come to replace them. I wish that there were spells that will ease the pain. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stupidly mumbled her name.

"Hermione..."

"No it's me, Astoria", she said softly.

"Leave me alone."

"But, Draco..."

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE! Get out of my face!", I shouted.

"You are such an arse, Draco Malfoy!", she screamed back.

Then I saw them. Laughing. And she was with them. With him. I know that I want Hermione to be happy. I want her to have a loving husband, and a loving family. But I also wish that it was me.

I wish that I was with the girl I love.

A/N: There, my first fanfiction. Please R&R! Thanks! :)


End file.
